WCWF Flash Flood v15 (8/19/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood, fans...I am Matt Fountain for the World Championship Wrestling Federation. If you missed Sunday Assault yesterday....then you missed alot! We saw the fall and defeat of Vader as Assaf pinned him to the mat. Let's get these comments from the World Championship Wrestling Federation Champion. to Assaf "The Terminator" Levavy in the locker rooms, along with Bob Colligan Bob: Assaf Levavy, the WCWF World Heavyweight Champion. The man that has defeated Vader just last night.I'm standing here along with this unbelievable athlete, Assaf, how are you doing? Assaf: I had better times, Bob, I sure had better times. But now, that I have both IC and World championships I'm not sure of what should I do. The contract said that if I lose the match I gain the IC title but vacant it. I'm not sure wheather to keep it or not. Bob: In a difference of one week, you became the WCWF double champion. The man with both IC and World belts. And both of these titles were gained when you've defeated, one way or the other, the man they call Vader. Assaf: Vader is a great competitor. But he has had his chance. He says he's the best athlete the world has ever seen. If he changes it to the "Number 2 athlete in the world" I agree to it. The man is unbelievable and Jason Aaron did a great job traning him. Bob: Now that you are the doubvle champion what are you going to do? Assaf: I'm going to face the top challangers in the world. I'm not going to wrestle until Kaged. I'm going to rest and train. If anybody wants the IC belt...All you gotta do is talk. If anybody wants the World title...All you gotta do is talk...Music Man, you're no good for the World title. After your loss this Sunday Assault I see that you're no good. Bob: Is that a new Assaf Levavy we're hearing? Assaf: What do you mean? Bob: Er...I dunno, you sound more agressive or something like that. Assaf: Nope. I'm just making a point. I'm not saying I'll not smack hands or smile to the crowd. I'm just saying the truth. As I see it there are two contenders for the IC belt...They'll just have to prove themselves this week...I'll watch them. Bob: OK, anything more to say? Assaf: No, I think I'm done. But now that you remind me, I'd like to thank once again to my loyal fans, to the people backstage which are supporting me, and to the crowd...Thank you. You've helped me a lot. Bob: And to Vader? Assaf: You're a great wrestler. You're born for one belt. Don't worry. You'll get it one day, big guy. Bob: OK, thank you very much Assaf. Back to the studio. Assaf: Thank you too Bob. It's been a pleasure. back to Fountain Fountain: Comments from the WCWF World Champion. Now, Assaf in the interview must have not been thinking clearly. He doesn't get to decide who gets the title shot....but Donald Goddard does. So, Donald Goddard has striped Assaf Levavy and has offered Vader and Legion to battle in a cage for the Intercontinental Title. Plus, he has stated that if Devon Storm will sign....he will get the World Title shot at Kaged. Now, Assaf had something to say about the Music Man, who had been constantly asking for a title shot....let's get words from him. Music Man and The Flying Spaniards go to a bar after the matches Music Man: "Man I can't believe I lost to that punk Jesse The Jet. I need a drink or two to help me! Ha Ha!" Pablo: "Hey, look who that is over there. By the bar. Isn't that our WCWF champion Assaf Levavy?" Raoul: "It couldn't be him. He is an honorable champion. Ha Ha!! Music Man: It IS Him. Assaf is pretty drunk, man. Raoul: That is nothing new for him. Assaf is here every night with his bottle. Pablo: Maybe he wouldn't give you a match Music Man because he was too drunk to hear your challenge! Ha Ha! Music Man: So this is the state of the WCWF? Our champion is a drunken fool!! Hey, Assaf can you hear me? Hello?? Man smashes an empty bottle of Wild Turkey onto Assaf's head Raoul: That'll keep him here for the night! Let's get outta here. Music Man: One more thing. I'll just put this note by him on the bar here. The note says that Assaf Levavy will wrestle The Music Man next Tuesday for the World Title. Just put your name on the dotted line buddy. C'mon guys. Let's go find that ham and egger Johnson so we can kick his ass too. to Fountain Fountain: Flying Spaniards? Come on guys....you can get more class than that. Anyway, let's go to some comments from Ted DiBiase...whose IRS was defeated in less than a minute last night. to an isterical Ted Dibiase speaking Ted: This is a humilation. I don�t know what im gonna do but its going to be a great impact to all here at WCWF. It all hapenned to fast and now Irwin is suspended from my corps till Kaged. No paycheck for him. Until he wins a match. I must focus on my new team Demolition so they can suceed as Tag Team. Well thats all Nickel and Dimmers. leaves furious fades to an intense looking Johnny Butler with Rowan MacLeod standing at his side Johnny: Well IRS, I beat you 1-2-3- in the ring in record time. I saved you alot of pain by beating you so fast. Johnny: Now, on to the cowards of Michigan. It took 6 of you boys to get me, but punks I am still here, standing. I fought you all alone and took it. You made a fatal mistake Severn. You left me breathing. Watch you back MOTHER FUCKER, I'M COMING FOR YOU. NO MERCY. NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM RIPPING YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND EATING IT. AND RINGSIDER YOU MEAT BOY, PAIN AND TORMENT IS ALL I SEE FOR YOU!!!!!! tries to restrain a furious Johnny Butler by grabbing his arm but he slides past her to the camera> Johnny: YOUR DOG MEAT MOTHER FUCKER !!!!!!! Johnny: YOUR MINE AT KAGED. IT'S YOU AND ME!!!! ONE ON ONE YOU STINKING COWARD!!!!! Control Room: Tony are you OK?? Fountain: We have some more comments from Rowan MacLeod that were recorded at a previous time....roll them. fades in to show Johnny Butler lifting weights, while watching tapes of past matches. Rowan MacLeod enters the gym and touches him lightly on the shoulder. They exchange a smile and Rowan turns to the camera. She takes a few steps forward. RM: As you can see, Johnny is rather intent on training right now. We do have a few things to say, although. RM: First off, Ric Flair, it's about time you accepted the challenge. Did it take you that long to get out of your wheelchair to sign the contract? Prepare to submit, Flair. RM: Secondly, Mr. Gramling, I don't see how you could judge what I am, since we have never met. If you feel you must call me names, please do it to my face, unless you are too chicken to face a lady! RM: Last, I'd like to address the Wolverines. It takes a man to stand face to face with Johnny. What you did on Sunday was cowardly and shows you have no honor as men. Not only did you attack Johnny, but it took six of you to do it. I know that there isn't one of you that could stand up to him alone. Severn, you'll get yours at Kaged. You can bet on that! turns and walks back to Johnny. She whispers something in his ear and the camera fades to black. back to Fountain Fountain: That is an extremely rapidly growing fued....we also have comments from Inferno and company. to Inferno with David & Golliath Inferno: Well, Pillman... You little freak, enjoy getting the tar knocked outta you... Well your gonna LOVE Kaged!, that is if you and/or your goons accept our challenges! I understand the situation with the Clique, and if they have a title I understand, but Pillman... You've got no excuse...Kaged... Please don't pansy out on me... David: Well, Clique, weve been properly introduced now and you know who you threats are... Golliath: That's right... Hall, Nash... If you win your little titles... We need a shot... If not... then there is NO excuse for you to step in the ring at Kaged... Inferno: Yeah, and NWO... The secerets out... (The three all open boxes with Michigan Wolverine's letter jacket's...) Fit well don't they... back to Fountain Fountain: Those guys make me sick. Let's take these comments from newcomer, Ric Flair. to Ric Flair Ric Flair: Johhny Butler, on Tuesday I will be making my debut with the WCWF. Your first mistake was to challenge the Nature Boy. So, being the nice guy that I am, I will give you some advice. Don't show up Tuesday! back to Fountain Fountain: As we go to commercial break, let's take these comments from two more newcomers to the WCWF....Lucifer and Enigma. to Lucifer (Standing in front of huge bright yellow red, and orange flames, Lucifer begins to speak.) Lucifer: "I am the lord of the underworld, but that is not enough for me. I want more and I will do ANYTHING to get it! I want to be the ruler of something here on Earth. So I decide to come to the WCWF. It may not be much of a challenge for me, but I'll try it out anyway. I would like to now publically challenge any and all comers that WCWF has to offer for the pay-per-view extravaganza, Kaged. I will surpass each and every WCWF singles wrestler, one by one, until I reach the WCWF gold. By then you will realize the power of LUCIFER!!! to Enigma (The camera shows a Japanese man with face paint sitting cross legged in a prayer position) Enigma: I am the Enigma, and I have come to wrestle in America for one reason! The Gods have ordained my destiny as becoming the ultimate fighting machine! I wrestle in The Way of the Water, as the river cannot be held in the hand, I will be impossible to catch in inferior American wrestling hold! I will stun and neutralise every foe until I become the most dominant World Champion ever! Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. the commercial for Kaged fades out, the tv screen blanks out, and soon, the familiar University of Michigan symbol with the word �Wolverines� is shown. Miss Rachel�s voice says, �Life as you know it has ceased to exist. Welcome to the dawn of a new age, the age of the Wolverines....� The camera pans around a gym locker until it points to Severn, Miss Rachel, and the Steiner Brothers/) Severn: It took seven days to get the WCWF on its toes... just seven days, and already the Wolverines are the most feared alliance in the WCWF. (He grits his teeth) The pain and suffering we have given out has only just begun. Now it is time, the time to for the Wolverines to to put an end to the NWO. And we�ve just found the men to do it..... introducing the new members of the Wolverines, Inferno, David, and Goliath! (Camera cuts to Inferno, David, and Goliath, who are at a secluded location). Inferno: Pillman! Hall! Nash! You just got a taste of what you�re going to have to live with every stinking day of your lives. Wherever you go; whatever you do; just when you least expect it, the MICHIGAN WOLVERINES will be there! Take a gander at the big man..... 7�4, 450 pounds, Goliath! Goliath: (Patterned after Giant of WCW) NWO (breathes heavily). You haven�t seen the last of us, NWO. You thought you only had a problem with Severn and the Steiners? Well now you�ve got the ENTIRE Wolverine gang to worry about. Don�t even THINK about jumping our backs again.... but I would definitely worry about us jumping YOUR backs again. You just don�t get it Pilman.... we don�t care about wins or losses. We just want to rid the WCWF of the NWO FOREVER! David: NWO, Friday Night Live, you didn�t even know it was coming, did you? The sad part is, there�s nothing you can DO about it! (He laughs heartily). Inferno: NWO, I�d suggest you expand your organization, because my friends, you are seriously outnumberd, outskilled, and out of luck! The Wolverines will be coming after you! (The camera cuts back to Severn) Severn: Pilman!!!! You�re the least of our worries. Hall, Nash, if you got the guts, get in the ring with my new boys.... 6�11, 330 lbs of Inferno, 7�4, 450 lbs of Goliath, and the aerial ability of David.... It�s lights out for the NWO!! Severn: BUTLER! You should have hired yourself some damn bodyguards, boy, instead of your sister as a manager..... Sunday Night, I kicked your ass..... alot of good McLeod did for you, eh? Butler, you�ve got no titles, you�ve got no allies, and you�ve got no hope. The only thing you�ve got is that goddamn annoying speech impediment! It�s already gotten boring talking about you...... but be there at Kaged. I want to end your career once and for all, boy! Scott Steiner: Brian Pilman, you can talk all the trash you want, but the bottom line is, we�ve already gotten a piece of your hide, courtesy of Inferno...... This Tuesday, I wouldn�t worry about where the rest of the Wolverines are.... I�d worry if they�ll be anything left for Hall and Nash to sweep up after I bulldog you off the top rope! And if there�s anything left of you, Inferno will finish you off at Kaged!! Rick Steiner: New World Order, this Friday Night, you�ll be staring across the ring at the most brutal gang in the WCWF. Let�s see how you�ll like being suplexed through the ring! Severn: Hmmm... (he holds his chin).... I know I�m forgetting something.... oh yeah, no wonder, I�m thinking about (he suddenly points to the camera) THE EXTREME TEAM. Extreme Team, now that you let Levavy take away your belt, our interest has wanted. But if you want a piece of us, you tell that piece of crap little man, Jason Aaron, to come to Michigan and sign on the dotted line. We�ll take you on for the fun of it.... you just make DAMN sure you�ve got the World Tag Belts by the time Kaged rolls around...... The Steiners want your belts.... maybe we�ll be there in Chicago this Tuesday for your match to give you that EXTRA incentive..... IRS/Dibiase, don�t waste our time. We�re going after titles, not to hear some incoherent crap on Flash Flood. The entire WCWF is PISSING me off. This is supposed to be where the best of the best play.... where are they? I hear a lot of idle threats, but no signing of contracts. SIGN ON THE DOTTED LINES, and jump on the original wolf pack... the WOLVERINES (he flexes and sticks out his tongue). (The screen comes back to the University of Michigan symbol, and Miss Rachel�s voice says: The following message was brought to you by the Wolverine Broadcasting System�) [Cuts to Fountain Fountain: Those guys are gonna get what's coming to them one of these days. But what everyone wants to know, what is Jason Aaron's decision? Let's see right now.... to Jason Aaron's Million Dollar Home Fountain: First off thanks for letting us join you in your home. I'm sure this must be a somber day. Aaron: I've had better days but we will over come this like any other problem. Fountain: How is Vader taking the defeat to Assaf? Aaron: Vader doesn't dwell in the past, he is looking forward. Vader knows he will get a shot at the IC belt again and then he will once again prove himself as the top contender. Fountain: Who would you like to face for the IC belt at Kaged? Aaron: It doesn't matter to us. We will take on anyone. If I was betting man. which I am I would bet that Mr. Perfect will get the shot. He's the only one desevering. We have a great deal of respect for Mr. Perfect, but there is no way he can beat Vader. Vader is to big for him. Fountain: What about the Road Warriors? What are you planning to do about Hawk being injured? Aaron: I have put a great deal of thought into this problem. On one hand you have a chance of becoming World Tag Team Champions. On the other hand you could lose in a handicap match and not get the title shot for a while. I have a great deal of cofindence in Animal. He wants the match. I don't think we should risk it. Until yesterday when I saw the comments of those two cowards Brute Force I was going to back away, but they opened there mouths. So you punks want it you got! Tuesday Animal will give you a beating of a life time. He will show you that a great man can beat two shitty men on any given day. Fountain: Are you nuts!!!! One man against two? You have got to be crazy?!?!?! Aaron: I'm not crazy, Animal is!!!! And Animal is going to bring the Tag Belts home. Deal with it! It's been your pleasure, now get the hell out of my house. back to Fountain Fountain: You heard it...and it has been signed! Let's get these comments from Brute Force. to Junior Mafia JR Michaels: "I want to clear up a few things to some people. Air Force, for the last time, it is 'BRUTE FORCE" not Brutal Force you morons, and we are not changing our name under any curcumstance, so shut the he*l up about that. We gave you a beating before, now why would you want another one? Well, that is your problem, see you at Kaged." Dave Gibson: "Air Force you are the stupidist people on this earth. You want us to inflict more pain upon you? WELL FINE!! You talk all your sh*t all day long about how you are defending the USA and that crap, well looks like the USA needs another team because when we get through with you, you'll be out of commission." "Almighty" Devon Storm: "I just got one thing to say, whoever I am facing for the title, look out because I am on a rampage and I will do anything...ANYTHING TO GET THE GOLD!!!!! The Junior Mafia contains the greatest wrestlers in the world. If anyone here in the WCWF wants some of us, just come and get it because we are not afraid of ANYONE, especially those weak pu*sies Air Force. I will face any challenge." Jr. Gangsta: "Yo homies, check dis, we gonna gank dat gold, an we gonna gank it quick like. So biaaatch, getz ta steppin...." back to the tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | |Road Warriors Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | |Road Warriors | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | |Brute Force | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | |Homeboyz | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Hardcore Homeboyz Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | |The Clique Flying Spaniard vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | |The Clique | | vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | |The Daemons | vs. |---------------- | | | | The Daemons | |The Daemons | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loose Cannons | ---------------- back to Fountain Fountain: Let's take these various comments around the league. First, an interview with Mr. Perfect after Sunday Assault. to Jon Shamus (Mr. Perfect walks in with the Genius. He is wiping the sweat from his brow with his towel) Shamus: Mr. Perfect, can I get a word with you? (Perfect stops) Shamus: A great match fought today. How do you feel? Perfect: Well Shamus, first of all, it wasn't great. It was perfect! Pierce, you fought a good match, but you didn't fight perfectly. Which is why you lost. Do not be ashamed. It is only natrual to lose to Mr. Perfect. I guess you could say, it is only 100% natrual! Hahahaha! Shamus: Mr. Perfect, you are now currently ranked number one. Will you ask for a title shot of some kind in the near future? Perfect: I don't know, Shamus. I guess you'll have to wait and see. (Perfect walks away with the Genius) to Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: Perfect, that was a good match we had yesterday, but you were lucky to get the win. My condolences to Vader....hehehe...I'm sorry , I mean ex-champion Vader. You thought you could have it all, huh? You got what you deserved there. If you're not satisfied with the Intercontinental belt, you don't deserve it anyway. You were the first Intercontinental champion and the worst one I might add. The only time you defended your belt you lost it. The best thing is nobody has it now. I don't know who get's the title shot at Kaged, but if ooh! "100% Natural" Scott Pierce doesn't get it then, he will get it later. to The Psycotics (The Psycotics are standing in front of a blue screen with the Psycotics logo) Genius: You know, there are not many tag teams here in the WCWF that can match our physical and intellectual standards. However, one tag team that has caught our attention is the Flying Spaniards. Spaniards, if you have the guts, accept our challenge to meet my Psycotics at Friday Night Live! Sid: You see, Spaniards. The game we play is real simple. We get into the ring, and we make you acknowledge that WE ARE THE MASTERS AND THE RULERS OF THE WORLD! Spaniards, prepare to feel the power bomb! Backlund: Spaniards, if you do not accept our challenge, you will be horalized and dejuvinized for the supremecy to tag team competition! I will therefore have to proceed to procure the chicken wing and YOU WILL ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS GOD!! AAUGH!!! Genius: A challenge for Friday Night Live, be warned if you accept you will not survive, My Psycotics will run all over you, after that your careers will seem very blue. to Jesse "The Jet" Johnson Johnson: Music Man, you fought a good fight, but I told you I was going to beat you down, and I did. I'm the one, I tell ya. I'm going up in this Federation, and sorry, but I've gotta go through people like you to do it. And as for 'Crippler' Coy, I know you did what you did for your own reasons, but thanks for the help. Johnson: I'm finally getting the momentum I need. With this win, and the match I've got with Edward Pontek, I'm getting my licks in now, honing my skills. I'll be ready for the big 6 man tag match, you'd better believe it. With the Stuntman and Lord Darkwolf on my team, we're gonna give Extreme and the Hardcore boys a run for their money! back to Fountain Fountain: Donald Goddard has said that if The Flying Spaniards accept, this will be signed for Kaged...since neither team has a match as of right now. Fountain: Well, that is all the time we have today. We leave you with comments from the Air Force. See you tommorow! (The camera opens on two T-38 Talons piloted by the Air Force flying at 30,000 feet over the southwestern U.S.) Jason Hawks(over the radio): It feels good to get some seat time! We've been training so hard to defeat Brutal Force, I have almost forgotten what it's like to fly, over. Johnny Sky: Roger that, Jay, but I can't stop thinking about the work we have to do in the WCWF. Friday night, we face the Loose Cannons, then, well, everyone knows about Brutal Force in KAGED!, over. Hawks: I'm looking forward to getting our first win against the Loose Cannons Friday night, but I'm so focused on KAGED! We're going to take pleasure as we strafe Brutal Force and take the WCWF Word Tag Team Championship, over. Sky: I've been thinking about Brutal Force constantly. We both know that the rest of the Mafia organization will stick their noses into our match to get a disqualification so the belt won't change hands. I am asking the WCWF president and challenging Brutal Force to make the match at KAGED! a no-disqualification match, over. Hawks: That's a fantastic idea, Johnny! On August 25th, everyone in the WCWF will find out that the B.F. is B.S., over! (The camera fades to black.)